Mimosa Vermillion
|ulang tahun= 26 Agustus |tanda= Virgo |tinggi= 158 cm |weight= |darah= O |mata= Kuning |rambut= Vermilion |family= |pekerjaan= Ksatria Sihir |pasukan= Fajar Emas Ksatria Kerajaan |negara= Kerajaan Semanggi |workplace= |manga= Bab 11 |anime= Episode 12 |suara jepang= Asuka Nishi |suara inggris= Bryn Apprill }} |bab= |episode= }} adalah bangsawan dari Kerajaan Semanggi Wangsa Vermillion dan Kelas 5 Menengah Ksatria Sihir dari Fajar Emas dan regu Ksatria Kerajaan. Penampilan Mimosa adalah seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun dengan tubuh yang menggairahkan. Dia memiliki mata kuning dan rambut panjang berwarna ungu tua dengan poni di dahinya. Selain itu, dia juga memakai sepasang anting di telinganya. Sebagai seorang wanita bangsawan, Mimosa mengenakan pakaian mewah yang terdiri dari sweter berwarna krem bengkak dengan lengan panjang, celana pendek putih bengkak, dan korset cokelat. Di bawah korset, ia juga mengenakan sepotong kain berwarna cokelat muda yang memiliki tepi berenda. Korset diikat di bagian depan dengan string. Alas kakinya terdiri dari sepasang sepatu bot yang pas di kakinya dan memanjang di atas lututnya. Mereka berwarna terang dan memiliki split di bagian atas yang disimpan bersama oleh string. Sepatu bot juga memiliki tepi berenda di bawah kerah. Di atas semua itu, Mimosa juga mengenakan mantel merah gelap, yang memiliki lapisan putih yang terbuat dari bahan serupa dengan sisa mantel. Sebagai anggota regu Fajar Emas, Mimosa juga mengenakan jubah khas regu di atas pakaiannya. Jubahnya pendek dan hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan tudung yang memiliki bulu berwarna biru di tepinya. Jubah ini juga memiliki sepasang tali tali yang keluar dari sisi kirinya yang terhubung ke tombol di sisi kanan. Tombol itu juga menyatukan jubah. Selain itu, lambang pasukan diposisikan di sisi kiri jubah. Ketika dia muda, Mimosa memiliki gaya rambut yang serupa tetapi lebih pendek memanjang di atas bahunya. Pakaiannya juga sangat mirip dengan pakaiannya saat ini. Galeri Mimosa as a child.png|Mimosa sewaktu kecil Mimosa profile.png|Pakaian normal Mimosa Mimosa as Royal Knight.png|Mimosa sebagai Royal Knight Mimosa - Quartet Knights.png|Mimosa dalam Black Clover: Quartet Knights Kepribadian Mimosa adalah gadis muda yang sopan dan manis yang tidak lupa menunjukkan senyumnya ketika berbicara kepada orang lain. Namun, telah dicatat bahwa di balik senyumnya, dia juga bisa memberikan komentar kasar. Perilakunya sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan bangsawan dan bangsawan yang menyukai meremehkan semua orang yang lebih rendah dari mereka. Mimosa cenderung melihat lebih dalam daripada para bangsawan dan bangsawan itu dan menghargai orang-orang sesuai dengan nilainya, seperti rasa hormatnya yang dalam terhadap Noelle Silva atas kerja kerasnya ketika para bangsawan dan bangsawan lainnya mengejeknya karena kurangnya kontrol sihir dan dia kasih sayang yang tumbuh untuk Asta dan keinginannya untuk menjadi lebih kuat karena dia. Dia juga orang yang agak canggung, terutama selama masa kecilnya di mana dia akan melukai dirinya sendiri dengan tersandung ketika tidak ada yang menghalangi jalannya. Biografi Mimosa dilahirkan di Wangsa Vermillion, salah satu keluarga bangsawan Kerajaan Semanggi. Suatu hari, keluarganya mengunjungi desa miskin, di mana mereka melihat seorang gadis muda mencuri sepotong roti. Kakak laki-lakinya yang lebih tua menunjukkan bahwa kemiskinan memaksa anak-anak melakukan kejahatan yang selamanya menodai mereka sampai ke inti mereka; namun, Mimosa memperhatikan bahwa gadis berbagi roti dengan anak yang lebih muda, dan menjadi percaya bahwa keindahan seperti itu tidak dapat dinodai. Mimosa menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan sepupunya, Noelle Silva. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Mimosa mulai menarik pujian dari para bangsawan lain di rumahnya karena ia mampu dengan cepat menguasai mantra Sihir Penyembuh tingkat tinggi. Selain itu, dia dianggap tidak dapat membela sepupunya sementara para bangsawan lain mengejeknya, meskipun dia tahu bahwa Noelle sedang berlatih keras sendiri di reruntuhan tempat mereka dulu sesekali bermain. Setelah penjara bawah tanah muncul di perbatasan antara Kerajaan Semanggi dan Kerajaan Berlian, Mimosa dikirim untuk menjelajahinya bersama dengan Klaus Lunettes dan Yuno. Setelah mencapai sisi dalam ruang bawah tanah, Mimosa menyaksikan ketika Yuno tiba-tiba mengaktifkan sihirnya untuk menyelamatkan beberapa orang yang berjuang melawan salah satu perangkap bawah tanah. Dia kemudian menyadari bahwa salah satunya adalah sepupunya, Noelle yang merupakan anggota pasukan Banteng Hitam. Setelah beberapa percakapan, pasangan Noelle, Asta, menantang mereka untuk berlomba ke pusat penjara bawah tanah, yang diterima Klaus. Setelah Mimosa memindai ruang bawah tanah dengan sihirnya, mereka segera pergi dengan menggunakan salah satu mantra sihir Yuno. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba di gerbang ke ruang harta di pusat penjara bawah tanah. Mimosa memberi tahu rekan-rekan setimnya tentang status anggota Banteng Hitam sebelum dia tiba-tiba disergap oleh suatu serangan. Serangan itu berhasil melukainya secara signifikan dan memaksanya untuk mengaktifkan mantra sihir penyembuhan. Mimosa kemudian terjebak dalam mantranya dan tidak berdaya ketika Klaus dan Yuno mencoba mengalahkan penyerangnya, Mars. Saat ia memulihkan diri, ia dipaksa untuk tetap diam dan tidak dapat membantu rekan setimnya sementara mereka ditindas oleh kekuatan magis penyihir unggul Kerajaan Berlian. Asta berhasil mencegat serangan Mars dan menyelamatkan Yuno dalam prosesnya. Ketika Noelle menganggapnya tidak berdaya, Mimosa mencoba mengakui kecelakaan dan kecanggungannya, tetapi sepupunya mengaktifkan mantra pelindung di sekelilingnya dan berjanji akan melindunginya dari Mars. Mimosa bersaksi ketika Asta berhasil mengalahkan Mars, suatu prestasi yang tidak dapat dicapai oleh dua rekannya. Setelah Asta berhasil membuat Mars pingsan dan Klaus menahannya dengan sihirnya, Mimosa menonaktifkan mantranya dan mengklaim bahwa dia sebagian besar sembuh ketika Noelle bertanya tentang kondisinya. Banteng Hitam dan anggota Fajar Emas melanjutkan untuk memasuki perbendaharaan setelah Asta dengan paksa memotong jalan bagi mereka. Mimosa, bersama dengan yang lain, dengan cepat kagum melihat harta yang tersimpan dalam perbendaharaan bawah tanah. Dia mulai menjelajahi perbendaharaan sambil sesekali bermain dengan beberapa item sihir di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba, Luck Voltia memperingatkan mereka untuk menjauh dari pintu perbendaharaan. Sayangnya, Mimosa tidak berhasil bereaksi cukup cepat ketika ia menyaksikan Mars secara kritis melukai Noelle. Melihat tingkat cedera yang dialami Noelle, Mimosa dengan cepat mengaktifkan mantra penyembuhan terkuatnya sambil mendorong Noelle untuk hidup. Mimosa disadari oleh Mars ketika dia menyembuhkan sepupunya dan dibiarkan tidak dapat membela diri, karena Mars akan menyerang mereka. Untungnya, Asta berhasil menyelamatkan mereka sementara Noelle mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Mimosa saksi ketika Asta melepaskan serangan berbasis air dari pedangnya yang baru ditemukan. Dia berhipotesis bahwa pedang Asta memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap mana Noelle yang memiliki afinitas terhadap air. Sayangnya, Asta tidak berhasil mengalahkan Mars dan menerima cidera kritis. Pada saat itu, Yuno tiba-tiba mengalahkan Mars melalui cara yang tidak diketahui dan Noelle segera bertanya Mimosa untuk menangani cedera Asta. Namun, ruang bawah tanah mulai runtuh sebelum Mimosa dapat mencapai sisi Asta. Setelah Yuno menciptakan kapal dan Luck membawa Asta ke dalamnya, Mimosa mulai merawat luka Asta. Karena rendahnya kekuatan sihir yang tersisa dalam dirinya, Mimosa mulai meragukan apakah dia bisa menyembuhkannya. Setelah akhirnya melarikan diri dari penjara bawah tanah yang runtuh, Mimosa memindahkan Asta ke tempat yang lebih aman di dekat penjara bawah tanah dan melanjutkan usahanya. Saat Asta membuka matanya, Mimosa terkejut bahwa Asta bisa selamat dari luka-lukanya, dan Yuno hanya menyebutkan bahwa vitalitas tinggi adalah salah satu keutamaan Asta. Mimosa lagi-lagi terkejut ketika Klaus memeluk Asta dan Yuno, mengakui keduanya. Seminggu kemudian, setelah menyelesaikan misi, Mimosa dan rekan-rekannya diperintahkan untuk pergi ke markas Ksatria Sihir di wilayah Noble untuk memberikan laporan mengenai misi tersebut. Sepanjang jalan, mereka bertemu Asta dan Noelle yang diberi instruksi yang sama. Mimosa, tiba-tiba terkejut, berbalik dengan wajah memerah ketika Asta menyapanya. Dia mengungkapkan kepada sepupunya bahwa tampaknya perasaan romantis untuk Asta mulai muncul dari pengalaman mereka selama misi penjelajahan bawah tanah. Mendengar hal itu, Noelle hanya bisa menjerit bersamanya sebagai reaksinya. Ketika mereka tiba di tempat yang ditentukan, Mimosa dan yang lainnya terkejut melihat Kaisar Sihir sendiri, Julius Novachrono, menghadiri laporan mereka. Setelah audiensi singkat dengan Kaisar, Mimosa dan yang lainnya diundang untuk menghadiri Upacara Pemberian Jasa Perang oleh Julius di mana ia akan menghormati beberapa Ksatria Sihir yang telah menghasilkan hasil luar biasa. Selanjutnya, mereka juga diundang ke perjamuan perayaan setelah upacara. Tidak lama setelah Julius meninggalkan tempat untuk masalah lain, Mimosa mencoba untuk lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan Asta saat ia melahap hidangan yang disajikan untuk perjamuan. Mimosa dan ruang bawah tanah lainnya yang mengeksplorasi anggota misi kemudian menjadi subyek pengawasan oleh para Ksatria kehormatan. Mimosa menerima kritik keras oleh Alecdora Sandler, seorang anggota regu Fajar Emas, karena ketidakgunaannya selama misi. Dia tidak dapat berdebat tentang penampilannya selama misi dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat dia melihat Asta menghadapi para Ksatria itu untuk mempermalukan mereka. Ketika seseorang memasuki aula untuk memberi tahu para Ksatria bahwa Ibukota Kerajaan sedang diserang, Mimosa bergabung dengan rekannya saat mereka mencoba mencari strategi serangan balik. Dia hanya bisa terkagum-kagum ketika menyaksikan Asta pergi untuk membantu warga. Mimosa kemudian pergi bersama Yuno dan Alecdora ke Distrik Barat Laut dari Ibukota Kerajaan. Setelah kedatangan mereka, Mimosa dan rekan-rekan setimnya segera dikepung oleh pasukan mayat. Ketika rekan-rekan setimnya menangani mayat-mayat itu, Mimosa dengan cepat menaruh perhatiannya pada penyembuhan semua warga yang terluka di sekitarnya. Setelah semua mayat dikalahkan, mantra Sihir Ruang diaktifkan dan para Ksatria diangkut dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari Ibukota Kerajaan. Setelah menggabungkan kekuatan sihirnya dengan para Ksatria yang terdampar, Mimosa dapat dengan cepat kembali ke Ibukota Kerajaan. Namun, begitu dia tiba, dia dianggap tidak dapat mencegah musuh membawa Asta pergi bersama mereka. Selanjutnya, Mimosa mulai menyembuhkan Fuegoleon Vermillion dan Leopold Vermillion di mana ia bingung melihat kondisi sepupunya sementara juga mengkhawatirkan Asta. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa dengan kemampuannya, Mimosa tidak dapat sepenuhnya menyembuhkan Fuegoleon dan menyarankan Ksatria lain membawanya ke bangsal medis untuk perawatan lanjutan. Setelah dia sepupu telah dibawa ke bangsal medis, Mimosa menunggu di luar gedung ketika Julius kembali dengan Asta. Mimosa dengan cepat mengungkapkan kelegaannya atas Asta dengan memeluk yang terakhir. Wanita bangsawan itu kemudian memiliki audiensi singkat dengan Kaisar Sihir ketika yang terakhir berbicara tentang ancaman, Mata Matahari Tengah Malam. Setelah itu, Mimosa menunjukkan kegembiraannya ketika Leopold keluar dari bangsal medis untuk menyatakan ambisinya dan bersenda gurau dengan Asta. Kemudian, sambil berjalan-jalan di Ibukota Kerajaan bersama dengan Yuno dan Klaus, mereka bertemu dengan anggota Banteng Hitam yang akan berangkat dari kota. Seperti kata perpisahan mereka, Mimosa berjanji akan tumbuh lebih kuat sampai pertemuan berikutnya dengan Asta. Di Festival Penghargaan Bintang, Mimosa senang melihat Yuno diakui atas kontribusinya, dan kemudian terkejut ketika Augustus Kira Clover XIII mengumumkan Ujian Seleksi Royal Knights. Seminggu kemudian, banyak Ksatria Sihir berkumpul di arena ujian, dan Mimosa meminta Ikan Kepala Harimau Ungu untuk tenang setelah ia melepaskan kekuatan sihirnya dalam kegembiraannya. Klaus memperingatkannya tentang menyebabkan masalah dengan Ksatria Sihir lainnya dan berkomentar bahwa dia terlalu santai untuk ujian. Namun, ia kehilangan ketenangan, tersipu dan terbata-bata, ketika Asta menyapa dia dan Klaus. Untuk turnamen, ia bekerja sama dengan Asta dan Xerx Lugner dan menjadi bingung lagi. Setelah mencapai tahap turnamen, Mimosa mengetahui bahwa timnya lebih dulu. Ketika pertempuran dimulai, dia mencoba untuk menenangkan Asta dan Zora Ideale yang bertengkar dan mendaftarkan kemampuannya dan Asta sehingga mereka dapat membentuk rencana. Tiba-tiba kristal mereka terbentur dan pecah. Bergerak dengan cepat, Mimosa meraih kristal dengan tanaman merambat dan berusaha memindahkannya ke tempat yang aman, tetapi disambar lagi, mengejutkannya dengan seberapa akurat serangan itu pada jarak jauh. Setelah kristal dipukul lagi, Mimosa tersenyum gugup ketika Zora tampak tertidur. Ketika Zora menolak untuk membantu dan kembali tidur, Mimosa menggunakan mantra untuk merasakan dan memetakan lokasi Tim B dan memperingatkan tentang serangan yang masuk, yang dihilangkan Asta, mengejutkannya. Dengan satu pandangan terakhir pada Zora, Mimosa menyarankan agar ia dan Asta langsung menyerang kristal lawan mereka. Saat mereka berlari, dia melacak lokasi lawan mereka dan dia melindungi kristal. Setelah menutup sebagian besar jarak, mereka bersembunyi di balik dinding, dan Mimosa menembak Magic Cannon Flower, yang diblokir oleh Rock Fortress mantra dari Curtis Warren. Mimosa beralih kembali ke penginderaan ketika Curtis dan Forte Gris berlari keluar dari balik dinding, keduanya tampak membawa kristal mereka. Mimosa memperingatkan Asta tentang seberapa banyak sihir Curtis yang berkonsentrasi dan kemudian mengetahui bahwa Forte dan Rick Cornell telah mengelilinginya dan Asta dan juga mengkonsentrasikan sihir. Tiba-tiba Asta menginjak perangkap yang lumpuh, meninggalkan Mimosa sendirian untuk bertahan melawan tiga serangan besar. Tiba-tiba sebuah perangkap balasan muncul di sekitar Mimosa dan Asta dan menyerap dan memantulkan kembali tiga mantera pada kastor mereka, yang tersingkir. Ketika dia menyembuhkan Asta, Mimosa mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi dan memperhatikan Zora berjalan melewatinya. Ketika si nakal mengancam Curtis, dia mengenali Sihir Abu dan menyadari bahwa Zore yang mengatur jebakan. Setelah Zora menghancurkan kristal dan Tim B memenangkan pertandingan, Mimosa menyelesaikan penyembuhan Asta, yang menghadapi rekan satu timnya yang bermasalah. Dia mempertanyakan kapan Zora punya waktu untuk mengatur perangkap besar seperti itu, tetapi dia menolak untuk menjawab. Tim C menyela dan Mimosa malu untuk memperkenalkan kakak laki-lakinya, Kirsch. Setelah membuat rekan timnya frustasi, Kirsch mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tidak diinginkan ke saudara perempuannya, yang kembali bentuk penghinaannya. Ketika dia mulai menghina Asta, Mimosa menjadi marah dan memberitahu saudaranya untuk memenangkan pertandingannya sehingga dia dan Asta dapat mengalahkannya. Setelah Tim C memenangkan pertandingan kedua, Mimosa dan Asta terkesan dan jijik dengan tampilan. Asta membandingkan Kirsch kepada saudara perempuannya, sementara dia berharap dia tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Sebelum pertandingan kelima, Mimosa menjelaskan kepada Asta bahwa nama X adalah untuk seseorang yang ingin tetap anonim. Kemudian, dalam pertandingan kedelapan, Mimosa terkesan melihat Noelle menghancurkan kristal dengan satu serangan. Sebelum pertandingan pertama babak kedua, Mimosa protes ketika Kirsch menyebut Asta kotor. Dia kemudian bingung bahwa Zora dapat menemukan lokasi turnamen sebelumnya. Setelah saudaranya menutupi medan perang dengan bunga sakura, Mimosa berjuang untuk menemukan celah . Transformasi Asta mengejutkan Mimosa dan Zora. Setelah Badai Hitam membersihkan medan perang, Mimosa memberi selamat kepada Asta. Asta meyakinkan Zora untuk bekerja dengan mereka sebagai sebuah tim, dan setelah Zora menjelaskan kemampuannya, Mimosa merasakan bahwa Sol telah mengubur kristal timnya di dalam golemnya, jadi Mimosa menjelaskan rencana untuk mencuri kendali golem. Dia kemudian berangkat sendiri sementara Asta dan Zora kerjakan jebakan. Mimosa berhadapan dengan Sol dan meregangkan lengan golem, tetapi Sol mengubah lengan menjadi Dirt Clod Seal, menjebak Mimosa.. Kemudian, Sol meledak dari tanah dan meminta golemnya meninju kristal Tim B, tetapi pukulan itu berhenti pendek, dan rumput tumbuh dari seluruh golem, ketika sihir Mimosa mengambil alih. Mimosa memaksanya untuk mengungkap kristal, memungkinkan Asta untuk menghancurkan keduanya, dan Tim B memenangkan pertandingan. Mimosa menghibur saudara lelakinya yang putus asa, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa itu adalah miliknya. pengakuan akan kekuatan rakyat jelata dan tekadnya untuk terus bertarung setelah dikotori adalah yang paling indah yang pernah ada. Selama pertandingan berikutnya, Mimosa dikejutkan oleh serangkaian ledakan dari Finral Roulacase dan Langris Vaude mantra membatalkan satu sama lain. Setelah Asta menyelamatkan Finral dan menantang Langris, Cob Portaport mengumpulkan sisa Tim B dan G dan menjatuhkan mereka di medan perang. Setelah Julius menjelaskan aturannya, Asta meminta maaf dan meminta bantuan Mimosa; dia langsung setuju sambil mencatat bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Langris. Mimosa membawa kristal sementara Asta memimpin dan Zora melindungi bagian belakang. Dia terkejut ketika Langris dengan cepat mengapit mereka dan melepaskan rentetan mantra. Ketika Asta menjadi kewalahan, Mimosa menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dengan Princess Healing Kimono. Mereka terus maju tetapi lebih banyak serangan menyelinap melewati Asta, merusak kristal dan melukai Asta. Mimosa menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa mengimbangi cedera, dan Zora kemudian melompat untuk membela rekan satu timnya. Setelah Langris membatalkan sihir pantulannya sendiri, Asta melapisi dirinya dengan Anti Sihir dan Mimosa bergeser untuk menyembuhkan Zora. Dia menolak bantuannya, di mana dia menjawab bahwa mereka adalah rekan satu tim dan sesama Ksatria Sihir. Sama seperti Asta mengiris kristal Team G, menghancurkan Tim B, mengakhiri pertandingan di Gambaran. Dengan berakhirnya pertandingan, Zora mengkritik kedua tim, menunjukkan bahwa Mimosa membeku saat pertempuran. Mimosa menemani Asta ke sebuah ruangan di dalam platform penonton, dan mereka menonton pertandingan terakhir melalui layar ajaib. Dia terlihat saat Asta berjuang untuk menerima agar tidak bisa menghadapi Yuno. Beberapa hari setelah ujian, Mimosa dan yang lainnya terpilih menjadi Ksatria Kerajaan semuanya berkumpul di Ibukota Kerajaan dan ditempatkan di bawah komando Mereoleona Vermillion. Setelah regu berubah menjadi jubah baru mereka dan melakukan perjalanan ke ruang bawah tanah terapung Daerah Batu Gravito, Mereoleona menjelaskan situasi dan membagi skuad menjadi tim. Yuno menginfiltrasi penjara bawah tanah itu dengan Mimosa, Klaus, dan Hamon Caseus. Saat mereka berjalan lebih dalam, Mimosa mencatat bahwa jumlah tulisan di dinding meningkat dan bahwa Yuno telah menggunakan Zona Mana. Ketika tim mencapai ruang pusat, mereka menemukan sosok yang mengambang di bola mana. Tiba-tiba sosok itu mulai bersinar dengan cerah, dan Mimosa menyarankan agar mereka mundur . Dia kemudian memperhatikan bahwa rekan satu timnya bersinar dan telah berubah. Ketiganya dimiliki oleh roh peri dan nyalakan Mimosa. Takut dan bingung, dia bertanya apa yang terjadi, tetapi Klaus tidak setuju dengan nada bicaranya yang akrab. Klaus dan Hamon mengalahkan Mimosa dan dia diamankan ke salib baja. Dia memohon kepada mereka tetapi Klaus menjawab bahwa itu cocok untuk seorang bangsawan. Pembohong muncul di atas kepala dan menjatuhkan Asta ke dalam ruangan, yang mengejutkan Mimosa. Bocah itu berjanji untuk membantunya turun tetapi terputus, dan Mimosa terpaksa menonton Asta melawan Klaus dan Hamon. Dia dan Asta diselamatkan oleh Yuno. Asta menghancurkan salib dan mengangkat Mimosa ke bawah. Dia kagum ketika menyaksikan Asta dan Yuno mengalahkan dua elf. Ketika Licht menyerang anak laki-laki, Mimosa terlalu lelah untuk menyembuhkan luka Asta. Yuno melindunginya ketika Licht meledakkan tiga manusia keluar dari penjara bawah tanah dan turun ke air di bawah. Berhasil sampai ke pantai, mereka bertemu dengan para Ksatria Kerajaan yang tersisa. Nozel mengatur Eilia's Booth untuk menyembuhkan para Ksatria yang terluka. Setelah mendengarkan laporan tentang kekacauan di kerajaan, para Ksatria berangkat untuk menyelamatkan kawan-kawan mereka. Ketika mereka mencapai Forsaken Realm, Mimosa dan yang lainnya sepenuhnya sembuh. Mimosa tersenyum ketika Nozel meminta bantuan Noelle dalam mempertahankan Ibukota Kerajaan. Para Ksatria Kerajaan mencapai Istana Semanggi tepat di depan penjara bawah tanah. Kelompok Ksatria Sihir berpencar dan menuju ke berbagai bagian kastil, dengan Mimosa, Kirsch, dan En menuju untuk membela bagian House Vermillion. Alih-alih langsung melawan elf, Mimosa menempatkan dan memimpin manusia keluar dari gedung, sementara kakaknya dan En menyembunyikan lokasi mereka dan mengalihkan perhatian para elf. Tiga Ksatria Kerajaan terkejut ketika Baval berhasil menemukan mereka. Alih-alih menyerang, peri memutuskan untuk berbicara, yang membingungkan Mimosa, dan mencoba untuk mencegah mereka berkelahi. Mimosa menolak untuk menyerah, jadi Baval tertawa dan memperingatkan mereka tentang serangan terhadap raja. Setelah Istana Bayangan dipanggil, Baval menjelaskan rencana elf untuk tuan rumah manusia mereka. Kirsch menyerang elf itu, tetapi Baval dan mantranya Sihir Dadu mengusir gerombolan kelopak dan dia lari ke ruang bawah tanah terapung. Tiga Ksatria Kerajaan kemudian terbang ke pangkalan Banteng Hitam dan mencoba memperingatkan mereka tentang rencana peri, tetapi Reve menjebak bagian dalam Dunia Glamor sementara Patolli dan Drowa menghancurkan sisa bangunan tersebut. Mimosa, Kirsch, dan En kemudian terperangkap di mantra Drowa dan Eclat yaitu Reflect Iris. Mantra menghilang begitu Asta mengalahkan elf. Setelah Asta mengusir roh, Mimosa mulai menyembuhkan Asta. Dia menjadi bingung ketika Sally memeluk Asta dan mengungkapkan bahwa dia menjanjikan tubuhnya padanya. Sepasang elf menyerang grup, tetapi Fuegoleon dan Mereoleona menyelamatkan Ksatria Sihir. Ketika Magna menunjukkan bahwa pintu gerbang ke Istana Bayangan menyusut, Mimosa memperingatkan semua orang tentang konsekuensi dari reinkarnasi yang selesai. Sementara Kirsch dan Banteng Hitam tetap menahan sekelompok Fajar Emas yang dirasuki, Mimosa pergi bersama Fuegoleon dan Mereoleona, sementara Nozel membawa Asta dan Noelle. Begitu mereka melewati gerbang, kelompok itu dipisahkan dan tersebar ke berbagai bagian istana, dan Mimosa mendarat di atas Asta. Dia menyembuhkannya sebagai permintaan maaf dan kemudian memetakan istana, menemukan manusia dan elf. Mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan di atas mereka dan bertemu Lira. Mimosa panik saat peri menyerang mereka dengan semua ilustrasinya. Lukisan-lukisan itu mulai membanjiri mereka sehingga Mimosa mengikatkan dirinya ke punggung Asta dan menyembuhkannya saat ia melanjutkan untuk bertarung. Mimosa dan Asta terkejut ketika Charmy Pappitson turun ke dalam ruangan. Setelah Charmy gagal menenangkan Lira dengan makanan, Mimosa melihat elf itu mengetuk Charmy. Mimosa kemudian merasakan perubahan dalam sihir Charmy, dan Lira mengungkapkan bahwa Charmy adalah setengah-dwarf. Mimosa dan Asta menyaksikan domba Charmy berubah menjadi serigala dan mengkonsumsi lukisan Lira. Mimosa dan Asta meninggalkan Charmy untuk melawan Lira di dia sendiri, dan menuju ke ruangan lain. Pasangan itu menemukan Baval berbaring tak sadarkan diri, dan Mimosa merasakan sihir di sana yang bukan milik manusia atau elf, yang membingungkannya. Dia menciptakan Magic Flower Guidepost dan menempatkan Yuno dengan tiga lainnya di ruang yang baru terbentuk. Mimosa dan Asta jatuh ke dalam ruangan, dan Mimosa bingung dan terganggu oleh iblis. Setelah Nozel mengalahkan Patolli, Mimosa mulai menyembuhkan Rhya meskipun dia seorang musuh. Makhluk iblis berhamburan ke bawah dari ruangan di atas, dan Asta melempar Mimosa dan Rhya untuk keselamatan. Mimosa merasa lega ketika Asta muncul tanpa cedera. Dia menggunakan Magic Flower Guidepost untuk menemukan bahwa makhluk itu membanjiri kamar-kamar lainnya, jadi Nozel dan Mimosa pergi untuk menyelamatkan yang lain, sementara Asta, Yuno, dan Patolli menuju ke iblis. Ketika mereka terbang melalui koridor, Mimosa dan Nozel terkejut ketika Licht menggunakan sihir Rhya dan Ronne untuk membantu memberi penaklukan untuk menghancurkan iblis. Ketika Mimosa dan Nozel mencapai lokasi Noelle, sihir iblis mulai mengalir turun dari atas. Licht dan Lemiel Silvamillion Clover mengirimkan aura pelindung kepada para elf. Mimosa bertanya-tanya dari siapa sihir itu datang, dan Rhya menjelaskan itu berasal dari pangeran manusia. Fana memimpin grup naik ke ruang paling atas, dan ketika cahaya pelindung menghilang, Valtos menyimpan para Ksatria Sihir dan elf dan membelokkan mereka ke ruang paling atas. Manusia dan elf kembali ke Istana Clover, dan Mimosa menyaksikan William dan Licht menggabungkan sihir mereka untuk menghubungkan elf ke pohon raksasa melalui mana Asta mengirimkan Anti Sihir. Setelah itu, di atas menara yang rusak, Mimosa menyembuhkan Asta sementara Noelle, Secre, dan Lemiel berdiri di dekatnya. Mimosa mengakui bahwa Lemiel terlihat seperti patung Kaisar Sihir pertama, dan Asta menjelaskan bahwa itu memang dia. Saat tubuh Lemiel mulai pecah, Mimosa tidak dapat membantu dengan Sihir Penyembuhannya. Suatu hari kelompok itu menyaksikan sang pangeran hancur. Kemudian pada hari itu, Mimosa menghadiri pertemuan dengan Julius. Dia terlibat dan menjelaskan ramalannya untuk masa depan kerajaan. Ketika Julius mengemukakan bahwa Parlemen Sihir mungkin menggunakan Asta sebagai kambing hitam, Mimosa dan Noelle terlihat peduli. Beberapa hari kemudian, Mimosa, Klaus, dan Hamon membaca artikel surat kabar tentang persidangan Asta dan dia ingat bahwa Damnatio Kira pernah dengan dingin menilai ayahnya sendiri. Setelah menerima misi untuk menyelidiki iblis, Banteng Hitam menemukan kutukan yang kuat di Kerajaan Hati, sehingga Asta dan Noelle mengunjungi Mimosa untuk bertanya kepadanya tentang perjalanannya di sana sebagai siswa. Mimosa mencatat bahwa periode aplikasi masih terbuka, jadi dia mengamankan bagian untuk mereka bertiga dan Finral ke dalam Kerajaan Hati. Relasi Kecakapan Pertarungan Sihir *'Sihir Tumbuhan': Mimosa menggunakan atribut sihir ini untuk menghasilkan dan memanipulasi tanaman. Dia kebanyakan menggunakan sihir ini untuk mantra tipe tambahan; namun, ia telah mengembangkan mantra ofensif. Magic Cannon Flower.png|link=Meriam Sihir Bunga|Meriam Sihir Bunga Mimosa controls Sol's golem.png|link=Pengendali Rumput Sihir|Pengendali Rumput Sihir *'Sihir Penciptaan': Mimosa menggunakan bentuk sihir ini untuk membentuk entitas dari tanaman. Magic Flower Guidepost.png|link=Bunga Sihir Penunjuk Arah|Bunga Sihir Penunjuk Arah Salim in Flower of Truth.png|link=Bunga Kebenaran|Bunga Kebenaran (Hanya di Anime) *'Sihir Penyembuh': Mimosa menggunakan bentuk sihir ini untuk tujuan pemulihan. Selama pelatihannya di Kerajaan Hati, dia belajar untuk membuat lingkaran sihir yang memungkinkan dia untuk memperluas jangkauan mantra penyembuhannya. Mimosa healing herself from Mars attack.png|link=Dream Healing Flower Basket|Dream Healing Flower Basket Mimosa healing Noelle injuries.png|link=Jubah Bunga Putri Penyembuhan|Jubah Bunga Putri Penyembuhan Mimosa heals citizens.png|link=Surga Bunga Putri Penyembuhan|Surga Bunga Putri Penyembuhan *'Sihir Penguatan': Mimosa menggunakan bentuk sihir ini untuk meningkatkan kemampuan fisiknya. Tenaga *'Pendeteksi Mana': Mimosa memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan mana dari lingkungannya. Ini dianggap keahliannya. Ia belajar untuk membedakan antara sihir manusia dan non-manusia. *'Kekuatan Sihir Besar': Sebagai seorang wanita bangsawan, Mimosa memiliki sejumlah besar kekuatan sihir. Dengan pelatihan, ia telah mengembangkan sihir ofensif di samping sihir dukungannya, yang dimungkinkan oleh kumpulan mana besarnya. Gaja menilai peningkatannya sebagai Tahap Ketiga. Peralatan *'Grimoire': Mimosa memiliki grimoire yang berisi berbagai mantra tumbuhan. Ini memiliki sampul berwarna terang dengan lambang semanggi tiga daun di kedua sampulnya. Selain itu, penutupnya sebagian besar diisi dengan ornamen tumbuhan. * : Mantel ini memberi Mimosa pertahanan terhadap serangan magis. Namun, mantra dengan kekuatan signifikan dapat menembusnya. *'Alat Komunikasi': Mimosa memiliki perangkat kecil yang memungkinkannya berkomunikasi dengan Marx Francois. Ia dapat mengirim transmisi audio dan visual. Mimosa grimoire.png|Desain grimoire Mimosa Mimosa communicates with Marx.png|Alat komunikasi Mimosa Pertarungan *Tim A vs. Tim B: Menang *Tim B vs. Tim C: Menang *Tim B vs. Tim G: Seri *Noelle Silva, Finral Roulacase, dan Mimosa Vermillion vs. Gadjah: Peristiwa *Reuni Saudara Kandung *Declaration of Ascension *Invasi Mayat Hidup *Pembunuhan.Fuegoleon Vermillion *Ujian Seleksi Ksatria Kerajaan Hubungan Asta Ketika Mimosa pertama kali bertemu Asta, dia tidak memilihnya atau menganggapnya buruk seperti yang dilakukan Klaus. Dia menemukan dia menarik karena kurangnya kekuatan sihirnya. Namun, setelah Asta menyelamatkannya dari Mars, dia mulai mengembangkan perasaan yang kuat untuknya. Dia memberi tahu Noelle bahwa dia menyukainya karena tekad, tubuh, dan kepribadiannya. Mimosa berencana untuk menjadi lebih kuat sehingga dia bisa berdiri berdampingan dengan Asta, menggunakan dia sebagai motivasinya. Kirsch Vermillion Kirsch Vermillion adalah kakak Mimosa dan wakil kapten Merak Karang. Dia menunjukkan penghinaan yang jelas untuk kakaknya, bahkan mengatakan kepadanya bagaimana dia membuatnya jijik dengan obsesinya terhadap kecantikan. Namun, setelah dia dikalahkan oleh Asta, dia mengatakan kepadanya bahwa itu yang paling indah yang pernah dia lihat mengisyaratkan bahwa hubungannya dengan dia berubah menjadi lebih baik. Noelle Silva Noelle Silva adalah sepupu Mimosa dan juga teman masa kecil. Dia sangat menghormati Noelle dan memperlakukannya lebih baik daripada anggota Wangsa Silva lainnya. Ketika, Nozel memuji Noelle dan meminta bantuannya, Mimosa tersenyum dan bahagia untuk Noelle. Kutipan Penting * * * Trivia *Hal favorit Mimosa adalah permen dan teh hitam yang akan melengkapi mereka. *Desain grimoire Mimosa adalah latar belakang sampul Volume 4. *Mimosa berada di peringkat dua belas dalam jajak pendapat popularitas pertama dan ketiga belas di urutan kedua. *Dalam jajak pendapat popularitas VIZ, Mimosa berada di peringkat sembilan di urutan kedua. *Pertanyaan Peringkat Brigade: *Mimosa adalah wanita paling cantik ketiga. *Mimosa adalah penyanyi terbaik ketiga. *Mimosa adalah genus herba dan semak, cocok saat ia menggunakan Sihir Tumbuhan. *Mimosa juga merupakan koktail yang dibuat dengan sampanye dan jus jeruk. Referensi Navigasi es:Mimosa Vermilion fr:Mimosa Vermillion pl:Mimosa Vermillion en:Mimosa Vermillion Kategori:Wangsa Vermillion Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Tumbuhan Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Penciptaan Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Penyembuh Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Penguatan